custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deferan
'Deferan '''is a Toa of Air and a former member of the Sentinels of Light in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life Deferan began his life as a Le-Matoran created by the Great Beings and participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. He was then placed on the Northern Continent, and remained there for around 21,000 years, spending the majority of his time exploring the jungle around his village. When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, Toa Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. The Fall Hara Vel governed the Matoran Universe for about 1,000 years, with the vast majority of its denizens unaware of the change. During this time, Noctus began to gather a small group of elite warriors called the Blackfire Knights, after recuiting Syverr as the first member of the group, followed by Xithax and Pyrofex. Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. Deferan and the majority of the inhabitants of his village were able to escape the remnants of the Mata Nui Robot, but as a result of the extreme devastation and abrupt shattering of his lifestyle, Deferan began to suffer from panic attacks and became carefree to the point of forced optimism. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. After the Fall, Deferen made a point to act as if nothing had happened, and that his village's new location was anything but new. Any mention of The Fall would cause Deferan to come up with an excuse to leave the presence of whomever brought the Fall up in conversation. The First Abyssal Invasion However, the fragile peace that Deferan had built up in his mind was not to last. 500 years after the Fall, the Demonic armies burst onto the surface, laying waste to everything in their path, and beginning the First Abyssal Invasion. When his village recieved word of the invasion, Deferan suffered a nervous breakdown. The Le-Matoran would not respond to attempts to talk to him and babbled incoherently for over a week, before a traveling Toa of Psionics cured him and left him with a Toa Stone. The Toa was never seen again, and the villagers never learned her name. The First Era of Peace For the next 1,000 years, Deferan remained in his village, working to repair his damaged relationship with his village, but ultimately left the village and wandered Onuuss for the next several thousand years. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The Sentinels of Light, a group formed in the aftermath of the First Abyssal Invasion, studied the war, but did not intervene. When Syverr attempted to free Nocturnus, Acseli and the Sentinels of Light fought him and his forces in an attempt to stop him, but were unable to prevail, and Syverr freed his master. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the Abyssal army. After the initial battles, the Avatars were able to cut the Demonic off from the Abyss, preventing reinforcements from reaching the Abyssal lines. After the Demons failed to open a second Gateway, the Demons launched an all-out attack on the Avatars. As the final battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace During the second era of peace, Deferan moved from village to village, but rarely stayed in the same location for over a wwek. Post-Abyssal War 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the Nehriim Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. During this time, Deferan was recruited into the Sentinels of Light, several years after Kallii. A few years after Deferan was recruited, he began to develop feelings for Kaalii, but when he confessed his love for her to Kaalii, she rejected him. Soon afterwards, when Makuta Kyaele attcked the Sentinels' base, Deferan was cornered in the vault of the base with Asceli and two other Sentinels. When Kyaele arrived at the vault, Asceli ordered Deferan to escape, and he did, after a slight hesitation. Soon afterward, he meets Kaalii outside of the base, and the two Toa flee. The two Toa fled but were hunted down by Kyaele, who captured Kaalii, leaving Deferan to continue alone. Several days later, he was found by the Order of Mata Nui, and was brought to their camp. The Toa of Air later participated in the Order's attack of the Brotherhood of Makuta's secret base. TBA Personality Deferan, as a Matoran, was adventurous and reckless, often disappearing for days at a time on ill-advised adventures and attempts to explore the jungle around his village. After The Fall, Deferan retained his carefree attitude, but to those who knew him, it seemed more like an attempt to pretend that everything was normal than an actual feeling. Even after escaping the fallen Mata Nui Robot, Deferan's mental condition remained unstable. Soon after the Abyssal Invasion began, Deferan's already unstable mental state collapsed. The Le-Matoran would not respond to attempts to talk to him and babbled incoherently for over a week, before a traveling Toa of Psionics cured him and left him with a Toa Stone. After his recovery from his breakdown and subsequent transformation into a Toa, Deferan began to regain some of his old demeanor, but also became more quiet, and, to a certain extent, grew introverted. Soon after meeting Kaalii as part of the Sentinels of Light, Derferan began to fall in love with the Toa of Ice. However, when he confessed his feelings towards her, she rejected him, and in the aftermath of Makuta Kyaele's attack on Sentinels of Light's base, Deferan avoided conversation with Kaalii unless absolutely necessary. Abilities and Traits As a Le-Matoran, Deferan had inactive air powers that manifested themselves as an affinity to higher-altitude climates. He carried a small knife and a grappling line for use during his expeditions. After Deferan's transformation into a Toa of Air, he gained a near-perfect control over the Element of Air. He could create blasts of air, cyclones, and small windstorms. As a Toa, Deferan wielded a long, underslung blade, through which he could channel his elemental powers. Trivia * DarkStalker719 went to great lengths in an attempt to give Deferan a unique and unusual personality. * Deferan was first built as an unnamed Toa of Air for DarkStalker719's first Toa team, which has since been disassembled, although Kaalii also was created as part of the team and remains built, although in a different version. Forms Appearances *Convergence-''first appearance See also * Gallery:Deferan Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa of Air Category:Sentinels of Light Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe Category:Le-Matoran